1. Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a recording apparatus which has a cartridge installing section in which a plurality of printing fluid cartridges are installed, and a printing fluid cartridge set which is to be installed to the cartridge installing section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image recording apparatus based on the ink-jet system is known. In the image recording apparatus, ink droplets are jetted from nozzles of a recording head toward the recording paper. The ink droplets are landed on the recording paper, and thus a desired image is recorded. An ink cartridge is provided for the image recording apparatus installably/removably in order to store an ink to be supplied to the recording head.
Ink cartridges of a plurality of colors are installed to an image recording apparatus capable of performing the color recording. Each of the ink cartridges stores an ink of one color. Therefore, the plurality of ink cartridges are installed to the image recording apparatus respectively. Positions, at which the plurality of ink cartridges are to be installed in a cartridge installing section, are designated for the plurality of ink cartridges in order to avoid any aggregation and any color mixture which would be otherwise caused by the mixing of inks.
When the ink contained in the ink cartridge is consumed, then a user removes the ink cartridge, and the user installs a new ink cartridge. As for the exchange of the ink cartridge as described above, for example, it is also assumed that a plurality of ink cartridges are simultaneously exchanged. When the ink cartridge is exchanged, then a cover of the cartridge installing section is opened, the ink cartridge, in which the ink has been consumed, is removed from the cartridge installing section, and a new ink cartridge is installed to the cartridge installing section. When all of the plurality of ink cartridges to be exchanged are exchanged, the cover of the cartridge installing section is closed.
When the ink cartridge is installed/removed with respect to the cartridge installing section, an ink supply tube of the cartridge installing section is inserted/extracted with respect to an ink supply port of the ink cartridge. In this procedure, it is feared that the ink may be scattered from the ink supply port and/or the ink supply tube. If the scattered ink flies to the outside of the cartridge installing section, for example, it is feared that a desk on which the printer is installed and surrounding objects may be dirtied.
On the other hand, casings of the ink cartridges, which have the same shape, are used even when the inks, which have different colors and/or which are of different types, are stored for the reason of the reduction of the production cost etc. The casings are constructed in many cases such that the colors and the types of the inks can be distinguished by sticking labels having different colors and/or indications. Therefore, if a user erroneously recognizes the label, it is assumed that the ink cartridge may be installed to any position different from the original position in the cartridge installing section.
Further, for example, it is also assumed that an ink cartridge having a narrow width may be erroneously installed to a position to which an ink cartridge having a wide width is to be installed, when the width of the casing of the cartridge differs depending on the ink amount capable of being stored. If the ink cartridge is installed to any erroneous position in the cartridge installing section as described above, the color mixture and the aggregation of inks may arise. If the color mixture and the aggregation of inks arise, it is necessary to perform the cleaning operation in order to dissolve such situations. The ink amount, which is consumed for the cleaning, is increased.